Sands of Time
by tellergirl
Summary: Sequel to Sands of Fate(read first please). It has been discovered that copies were made of the Book of the Dead and the Book of Amon-Ra. Rebecca returns to Cairo after a three year absence, in a race to see who can retrieve them first.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns

Disclaimer:I own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.

This is what happens after Sands of Fate. (Roughly three years)It is probably a good idea to read Sands of Fate first.

London

Rebecca Medford sat at her desk, nearly hidden from view by the immense pile of paperwork that covered it.She was holding a book in her hand, nose buried in it while the other hand was busy scribbling notes.Her auburn hair as twisted behind her head in a severe knot, yet still managed to straggle around her face.She blew one offending strand away, only to have it settle back in the middle of her glasses.

She was dressed rather severely, giving the appearance of a schoolteacher, or a librarian.Her eyes were a deep emerald, framed by long lashes.Her mouth was full and soft, her nose small and just a bit upturned.If one were able to touch her, they would find her skin creamy and smooth.She was a beautiful woman, though if you were to point it out she would not believe it.

A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes lit upon a passage in the book.She was reading the tale of Hamunaptra, though she had it memorized.This was a book never before read.It had been hidden in a golden box found in said city by her friend Jonathan.He had brought it to her, knowing that while he considered it useless, she would treasure it.

"They made copies."She whispered to herself, the pencil falling from her fingers.

A noise from the doorway made her look up.A smile of welcome lit her face when she saw her friend Evelyn O'Connell.

"Just the person I wanted to see."Rebecca said excitedly, rising to greet Evy."You won't believe what I just found!"

She stuck her head out the door, checking quickly to see if anyone was about.Satisfied, she shut the door, not seeing the be-robed man that stood back in the shadows.She turned to Evy, holding out the book to her.

"Read this.Tell me it says what I think it says."

Evy sat, reaching over for one of Rebecca's cookies to munch on as she read.She was comfortable here.She'd known Rebecca since they were children.Three years ago they'd found out their history went back even further than that.Evy was the reincarnation of Nefretiri, daughter of Seti I, killed by the High Priest Imhotep and his lover Anck-su-namun.Rebecca was the descendant of the daughter born of Seti I and Anck-su-namun.

"They made copies!"Evy exclaimed, her gaze coming up to meet Rebecca's with shock.

"That's what I thought."Rebecca said, satisfied.Evy's ability to translate Ancient Egyptian had always been more reliable than Rebecca's."They wanted another set in case the first was destroyed by Imhotep."

"My goodness."Evy said, suddenly breathless."You know what that means, don't you?"

"If they're found, Imhotep can be raised again."Rebecca confirmed."We have to find them."

"Rick is going to be angry."Evy sighed."We just got home yesterday!"

"How's Alex?"Rebecca asked.She was incredibly fond of her nephew.

"Getting taller every day."Evy said with a sigh."He's already as tall as I am."

"He is almost 14."Rebecca pointed out.

"He can also translate better than I can."

"No kidding.Now that's unexpected."Rebecca said with a laugh.

"You know what else this means."Evy said, sobering as she held the book aloft.

"What."

"Ardeth needs to know."

Rebecca's stomach dropped.Ardeth.In the back of her mind she'd known he'd need to know, but hearing it said out loud made it that much more real.She hadn't seen him in three years.Not since she'd walked away from what he'd offered her.She'd run away, afraid to take a chance.She was still afraid.

"I know."Rebecca said softly, dropping into her chair as her knees weakened."I don't know if I can face him again."

"Well, I can handle that part."Evy said, feeling sympathy at the haunted look that had come into her friend's eyes."You don't have to go."

"I'm going."Rebecca insisted."I don't have to see him."

"You never told me why you ran away from him."

"I didn't run away from him."Rebecca replied."I ran away from me.The problem is, I didn't run far enough."

Rebecca locked her office door, and headed for the front door of the museum.The curator had given her a key, and the freedom to come and go as she pleased.She usually stayed late, not minding the fact that she was often alone.She pulled the door shut behind her, taking a deep breath of the evening air.She pulled her overcoat around her tightly, feeling the slight bulge of the book she'd stuffed in its pocket against her hip.

She walked unhurriedly.Her flat was a short walk from the museum.When she'd returned from Cairo three years ago she'd sold the family home, moving closer to the city and her work.She hadn't needed the space, and she had wanted to be able to leave very little behind should she ever return to…

She paused.She could swear she'd heard footsteps.Nothing but silence greeted her ears.Shrugging to herself she resumed walking, albeit a bit quicker.She reached the building her flat was in with relief, tossing a look back over her shoulder as she inserted the key into the lock.One of the shadows moved, she was sure of it.Her heart in her throat, Rebecca rushed up to her flat, locking the door behind her.

She turned, gasping in horror at the mess that greeted her.Her flat had been ransacked.She looked around, noting the torn apart cushions, overturned plants and scattered papers.Someone had been looking for something.She put her hand in her pocket, feeling the comforting shape of the book within.Stepping carefully, she made her way to the phone.

"The Police are nearly done here."Rick said quietly, putting a comforting arm around Rebecca's shoulders."We can leave after that.You can stay with us as long as you need to."

"Thank you, Rick."Rebecca said with a sigh."They've destroyed just about everything I own."

"Evy told me what you found in that book."Rick continued."I'd say someone else knows about it as well.Which means we should prepare to leave for Cairo as soon as we can."

Giving her shoulders one last squeeze, Rick went back to speak with the police.

The next evening:

Rebecca sat in the library of Evy's home, poring over the writing in the book feverishly.She was certain she was onto where the books were located, but could not quite make out the symbol. She frowned, shrieking with surprise when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Gee, Aunt Becky.Reading a ghost story?"

"Alex!"Rebbeca said with a laugh, sitting back."I didn't hear you come in.You move quietly for such a big boy."

He'd grown in 3 years, rather quickly.Rebecca had to tilt her head back to look up at him.She'd been 20 when he was born.Now she felt incredibly old looking up at him.

"What are you reading?"Alex asked, peering over her shoulder."Is that the book mom told us about?"

"Yes.I'm trying to translate that last symbol.I think it tells where the books are hidden."

"Thebes."Alex said instantly."The books are in Thebes.This shouldn't be hard at all.Mom knows Thebes like the back of her hand!"

Literally.Since she'd grown up there once.

"What does Mom know?"Rick asked as he came into the room, Evy close behind him.

"Everything, of course.She's the best mother in the whole wide world."

"What has he done now?"Rebecca asked, smothering a laugh at the expression of exasperation that crossed Evy's face.

"I don't want to talk about it."Evy groaned."Let's just say the greenhouse can no longer be used for plants.Now, what were you really talking about?"

"Thebes."Alex said excitedly."We're going to Thebes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca sat on the balcony outside her room.She couldn't sleep.She didn't know why, she could only sense that something was coming.Her office at the museum had been trashed that afternoon.Luckily she had brought all information pertaining to Hamunaptra home with her the day before.

She took a sip of the wine Evy had brought earlier.Leaning against the rail, she looked out over the moonlit gardens.She was used to seeing another building when she looked out the window of her flat.This was a nice change.

Down in those same gardens a man watched, waited. 

Rebecca shivered.She felt as if she were being watched.She heard Evy behind her and turned to greet her, a smile on her face.

"You should be resting."Evy scolded, "We have a big day tomorrow."

"I can't sleep." Rebecca confessed."I feel like there's someone out there, watching me, waiting."

"There's nothing to worry about."Evy reassured her."Rick and Jonathan are taking turns on watch, and you know how to fight now."

Evy had taught Rebecca the style of fighting she'd remembered from her past life.While not quite as natural at it as Evy was, she had a skill that would do well in battle.She could protect herself well.After her experience in the desert with Hamand she had never wanted to be helpless again.Now she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Go to bed."Evy said with a grin, hugging her friend."Or I'll tell Jonathan that you're bored, and want to hear about his last adventure in Egypt."

"You wouldn't." 

"Try me."

So Rebecca went to bed.Her body relaxed, and she fell into a deep sleep free of the worries that had plagued her during the day.Outside, the man still watched.Waited.


	2. Return to Cairo

I still own nothing from either movie

I still own nothing from either movie.

Return to Cairo 

The city was a hive of activity as Rebecca walked down the gangplank of the ship.The moment her feet touched Egyptian ground she felt a sense of homecoming.Even with so many modern conveniences, Cairo still maintained an ancient, mysterious quality that continued to call to the explorer within.She breathed in the air, scented with spice from a nearby eatery.Suddenly hungry, she turned to find Alex at her elbow, the same expression on his face.

"As soon as we're unpacked we'll come back here."She promised him, hefting her bags in her hands.

"I can take those for you."Rick offered, already laden with his and Evy's bags.

"I think we'll manage."Rebecca laughed.

As promised, they were back at the restaurant in no time.After indulging, Rebecca leaned back, contented to sip her tea as Alex devoured desert.Evy rolled her eyes in amusement, nodding at her 'starving' boy.

"We don't feed him, you know."She informed Rebecca dryly.

"I noticed."Rebecca replied."I spoke with the clerk at the hotel.Everything's arranged for our journey to Thebes.We can leave tomorrow."

"We can't leave until I've spoken with Ardeth."Rick interjected."I'm going there after we're finished here.I want protection on this one."

"You're not asking him to come with."Rebecca said, half wanting him to say yes.

"I probably won't have to ask."Rick answered."He'll be coming."

Rebecca set down her tea, clasping her hands in her lap to hide their trembling.She had not imagined this scenario.Actually she had, but had not expected her imaginings to become reality so abruptly.

"I'm going back to the hotel."She said hastily."I want to go over the book again.See if there's anything I've missed."

"Jonathan." Rick said quietly as Rebecca rushed out.

"Yes, what?"

"Go with her."

"Rebecca?She'll be fine, she's-"

"Go."Rick said sternly, glaring as Jonathan stared mournfully at his remaining bourbon before hastily following Rebecca.He caught up with her not far from the doorway.Falling into step beside her, but saying nothing, he kept her company.

"The hotel's that way."He pointed out as she veered in the opposite direction. 

"I need a walk."Rebecca said absently."You don't have to come with me."

"Rick will have my head if I leave you alone."Jonathan told her."How about we stop for a drink?"

Rebecca smiled.Poor Jonathan was stuck with a woman who'd rather think out her problems than drink them away.

"Alright.Just one though."She agreed, taking his hand and pulling him toward the hotel bar."I'm not getting drunk."

"No.Last time you did that you wound up married, luv."

That was the problem. She was still married.

Later that evening:

"Why do you let him talk you into these stunts?"Evy asked with exasperation, standing above them with her hands on her hips.

"I won four hands."Rebecca said with a grin, waving her cards at Evy cheerfully."When you lose, you drink.It's a fine game.You should join us."

"I don't think so."Evy said, wrinkling her nose in distaste."You've had your share, and mine as well I think."

"Come on, Evy old mum.Don't be cross."Jonathan coaxed."We've barely started."

"I think you're finished.Rick will be back from Ardeth's soon."

Rebecca's expression sobered.Ardeth.She'd fallen in love with him so quickly three years ago.It had been as if she'd known him forever.As if they'd been meant for each other.They had been, in a way.Their coming together had been foreseen.That was part of the reason she had left.She'd feared what fate had planned, and she'd feared that she was not enough for him.She knew running away had been the cowardly thing to do, but she hadn't been able to stop herself.Just like she'd not been able to force herself to admit her fears were groundless and come back.She'd avoided returning to Egypt until now. 

"Fine.We'll quit."Rebecca said easily."Just remember who was ahead, Jonathan."

She strolled out of his room, heading for her own.She took her time, waving as she passed Rick in the hallway.He paused as if to speak to her, and she looked back over her shoulder in time to see him shrug and move on.She fumbled in her pocket for the key, clutching it tightly as she aimed it at the lock.She had nearly made her goal when the door opened on its own and a hand shot out, clamping around her wrist and pulling her up against a strong male body as the door was pushed shut behind her.She gasped as strong arms wrapped around her, pushing her back against the door as her lips were covered in a kiss that stole the very breath from her lungs.Her body knew who it was before her brain did, melting immediately under the fiery intensity of the kiss.Her legs turned to jelly, and if it weren't for the arms wrapped around her she would have sank to the floor.Her fingers clutched at his robes, moving up over his chest, behind his neck and up into his hair as his lips continued to assault hers.

The kiss ended abruptly, and she sobbed out his name as he buried his face in the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Ardeth."

He raised his head and looked down at her flushed face, bringing up his hands to frame her face.His thumb brushed over her swollen lips, and the trace of a smile crossed his lips.

"Rebecca."He said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead."My love.My wife."

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.They had much to talk about, but for now he needed to hold her.He'd done nothing but dream of this for the past three years.There had been times he had thought he would go mad, times he had nearly gone after her and dragged her back, made her his.Instead he'd waited, and here she was.He knew she didn't realize it, but she was back to stay.He'd make sure of it.


	3. Camp

I still own nothing from the Mummy or the Mummy Returns

I still own nothing from the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.

CAMP

"How did you know which room I was in?"Rebecca asked, drawing a shaky breath as Ardeth stepped back from her.

"Did you think I would not know the moment you returned?"He replied, bringing her hand up to his face."I have been waiting a long time for you to return to me."

"Ardeth-"

He placed a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"You do not believe it now.But you will."He told her, his expression darkening slightly."I did not take you for a coward, Rebecca.You left without a word.You were afraid to try."

"I would have hurt you if I'd stayed."

"You hurt me when you left."He replied, his honesty cutting her to the bone.

"I'm sorry."She whispered, ashamed."I should have told you myself, instead of leaving that note.I couldn't risk you talking me out of it."

"It won't be so easy this time."He warned her, pulling her back into his arms. "I have known what it is to live without you.I do not plan to do so ever again.You are mine, Rebecca."

His lips were on hers before she could think of a reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex, would you get over here!"Rick called his expression annoyed."I told you, you'll get all the exploring you could hope for when we reach Thebes.We don't have time to investigate every tomb we pass."

Alex emerged from the tomb entrance, his face covered in dust, a notebook clutched under his arm.He looked so serious, just like his mother did when she was caught in the spell of antiquity.Rick's expression softened as his son approached, excitement on his face.

"But dad, this one has the symbol, the one that's on your arm.I think it was a Medjai guard.This is the third one I've seen on this path."

"Really?"Rick said, his interest caught."Show me."

Rebecca laughed as they disappeared into the tomb.Rick was as easily caught as his son was.Evy walked over, a smile on her face as she saw Rebecca laughing.

"It's good to see you smiling again."Evy observed."Seeing Ardeth again must be good for you."

"I don't know if it is or not."Rebecca replied. "I told you he came to my room last night."

"Yes, you did."Evy said with a sigh."It sounds romantic.He must want you very badly."

"That's not the issue."Rebecca said, blushing."If I stay here I won't be able to see you very often, or Rick, or Alex."

"Or the baby."Evy broke in.

"Baby?"

"I'm pregnant."

Rebecca stared at her with shock, her mouth agape.Her gaze went to Evy's stomach, which was completely flat.

"Oh my god.You should have stayed in London!Does Rick know?"

"I didn't know until the trip over here.I told Rick last night."Evy smiled, remembering his reaction to the new."I promised him I wouldn't do anything crazy."

"Damn straight you're not doing anything crazy.I don't want you even riding your horse fast.And if there's any fighting-"

"She'll hide somewhere else with me."Jonathan finished, having walked up on the conversation."Alex and I will keep her out of trouble.You can count on it."

"I know."Rebecca said, hugging Evy tightly."We all will."

A noise in the distance made her look up.Horses. Many of them.She stood, pulling her gun and cocking it as Evy called for Rick.Jonathan stepped in front of his sister as Rick came out of the tomb at a run, facing the approaching group.

"Oh, it's Ardeth."Rick said, returning his gun to its holster.

Rebecca did the same, though she did not relax.A funny feeling began in the pit of her stomach as Ardeth reined his horse to a halt, swinging down to the ground in one fluid motion.He robes billowed in the wind as he walked towards the camp, giving an impression of danger.He turned to face his men, speaking to them and bringing his hand to his face in farewell.The group rode off as one, leaving him to turn and face his wife.

He smiled a greeting, stopping before her.A few days in the sun had put a scatter of freckles across her nose; he bent and placed a kiss there before taking her hand and walking to where the others stood. Rebecca followed numbly, unable to speak for the emotions that clogged her throat.

"My men ride ahead to Thebes."He said, looking at Rick."There is word of your whereabouts being questioned.We felt it wise to send men ahead to guard the city, and look for any others."

"Someone knows we're on our way."Rick mused, looking at Jonathan."You weren't playing cards with anyone and let something slip again, did you Jonathan?"

"Me?I'd never.Well, not ever again."Jonathan defended himself hastily.

"Someone knew we knew something in London."Rebecca pointed out, earning a grateful glance from Jonathan."We've probably been followed."

"We are being watched.I have more men set to protect this camp."Ardeth said, not adding that it was automatic for the men to protect his wife.

Rebecca tugged her hand free of his, her gaze going to Evy automatically.

"Evy needs to be protected first if something should happen."She told him.

Ardeth looked Evy, and then looked at the way Rick was looking at Evy.His gaze met Rick's and he nodded, conveying that he knew.He would tell his men that both women were to be guarded, protected from harm.

LATER:

Rebecca sat before the fire, her arms wrapped around her knees as she contemplated the flames.Ardeth and Rick were down in the tomb with Alex, who had found more evidence that the tombs of Medjai warriors guarded the trail to Thebes.Evy had gone to bed, and Rebecca decided to do the same.

It didn't take her long; she removed her shoes and pants, hanging both from a hook at the back of the tent. She slid into her bedroll with a sigh, curling up contentedly as her body relaxed.

She was nearly drifting away when a noise at the tent flap made her roll over.She propped herself up on her elbows as Ardeth entered the tent.She could just make out his face in the remaining light, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"You're sleeping in here?"

"Do you object?"He asked.

He let the tent flap close, throwing the tent into darkness.She lay back down, turning onto her side.She could hear him moving in the dark, and she pictured him removing his robe.Heat moved through her, and she closed her eyes tightly.

He slid into the bedroll behind her, a grin lighting his face as he realized she had moved as far away as possible, which was really only a matter of inches in the small tent.He turned onto his side, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

My God.Rebecca thought.He isn't wearing anything!

She willed herself to sleep, but the feel of him distracted her.He shifted and she thought she would go mad…She turned in his arms, seeking his kiss in the darkness.Fire exploded as their lips met, as bodies pressed into each other seeking more.His hands moved beneath her shirt, seeking, touching.Rebecca fumbled with the buttons, finally freeing them as his mouth journey down her throat, across her shoulder, down to her breast.

Stopping did not cross either of their minds, as their bodies demanded more.Her cry when he took her as his was muffled against his shoulder.Three years of frustration was sated that night….


	4. After the Fire

Disclaimer: same as the first three chapters

Disclaimer:same as the first three chapters.

After the Fire

Rebecca crouched by the small pool of water at the oasis they had stopped at.She scooped up a handful of the cool water and splashed it over her face, sighing at the relief it brought.She had an urge to dive in, but she knew camp would be breaking soon, so she probably didn't have time.

Alex had no hesitation however.He ran in clad only in his pajamas, managing to thoroughly soak Rebecca's hastily donned shirt and pants.

"You little monster."She managed to sputter."Now I have to go change!"

"You needed a bath anyway, Aunt Becky."Alex grinned.

His expression changed when she lunged into the pool after him.A water fight ensued, and it was hard to tell if there was any actual winner when Rick and Ardeth walked down.Both men stood on the shore shaking their heads as Rebecca finally managed to get Alex into a headlock, dunking him completely before letting him go.

"That'll show you."Rebecca said with a grin, standing in the waist deep water attempting to wring out her hair.

"I'll win next time."Alex promised, slogging his way toward shore.

"You probably will."She muttered, looking up.

Rick saw their gazes lock, and he quickly decided to follow his son back to camp.Ardeth stood waiting until she reached the shore.She came out of the water, mentally cursing Alex for the way her wet clothes clung to every curve as Ardeth's gaze swept her up and down.

"I heard a shout."He explained, holding the clothes he held out to her."When I saw Alex had talked you into the water I thought you may need these."

"He didn't talk me in."Rebecca protested, reaching out for her things."The little brat ambushed me."

The clothes fell to the ground unheeded as he pulled her to him, molding her wet body to his as his mouth plundered hers.What had passed between them the night before was reawakened by the contact, and Rebecca moaned helplessly as she clung to his strength.

"You were not there when I awakened."He said as his lips burned a path to her ear.

"I needed a walk."She replied, her voice unsteady as his embrace gentled."I need time to think-"

"You have had three years to think."He interrupted, looking down at her seriously."I will not be giving you time to think any longer.From now on, you will only feel.Follow your heart, Rebecca."

"I don't know if I can do that."She said, waving her hands in frustration."It's not as easy as you make it sound."

"You can try."He told her."It is better than running away."

Later that day:

"There it is."Evy pointed, a grin on her face.

"Thebes."Alex said with awe in his voice."Last time we were here we found the Bracelet of Anubis.I wonder what we'll find this time?"

"Trouble."Rick replied."Same as we always find."

Rebecca urged her camel forward, but it decided it would much rather drink from the stream.She shrugged, and slid down the side in what was probably the least graceful dismount ever seen by man.She led her camel to the stream, and turned to look upon the ancient city.

"Where do we start?"She asked as Evy walked up to stand beside her."There must be a million places one could hide those books."

"After we set up camp, let's go over that book some more."Evy suggested, stretching to relieve the soreness riding a camel had caused."Maybe we'll see something we missed."

So it came to be that after camp was set up, and dinner eaten, that the two women settled down next to the fire with tea and the book.Jonathan plopped down beside them, a pleased expression on his face as he looked at them.He raised his hand, and Rebecca could see the bottle of scotch in his hand.

"None for you, old mum."He laughed."But I thought maybe Rebecca could stand a bit of a taste."

"I don't know, Jonathan."Rebecca said doubtfully."As you pointed out, when I drink with you I wind up married."

"You know, so did I, now that I think about it."Evy said slowly."Though not as quickly as you did, Rebecca.Maybe he puts something in there that we don't know about?"

"Well, then.Wouldn't I have been married by now if that were the case?"Jonathan asked, handing the bottle to Rebecca. 

Rebecca passed it on to Rick without taking a sip, knowing she'd need a clear head as long as they were out here.

"We'd have to find someone willing to put up with you."Rebecca said, eyeing Jonathan thoughtfully."I don't know anyone I hate enough to give that job to."

Jonathan scowled while the others laughed.Rebecca reached over and patted his arm affectionately, letting him know she didn't mean a word of what she had said.She knew he would find someone.He didn't let many people see his responsible, serious side.He could be depended on, much as he tried to show you couldn't.

Ardeth could not help but feel jealous of the easy way she had with Jonathan.She tensed up when he came near, but was completely relaxed in the presence of Jonathan.He knew they'd grown up together, and she regarded him as a brother.He could only hope that with enough time she would become as relaxed with him.

Rebecca felt Ardeth's stare, but did not look up to meet his gaze.She focused on the book she held, re-reading the same page twice before realizing it.She turned the page, scowling at what she found.

"There's a page missing."She told Evy, frustration evident in her voice."What are the odds that it's the page we need?"

"I'd say fairly good, the way our luck tends to run."Jonathan piped in, earning a glare from both women."Well, isn't it true?"

"The palace."

All gazes turned to Ardeth, including Rebecca's.

"It is the one place that would have been guarded night and day by the Medjai."He continued with authority."It would be a place to start."

"I agree."Rick said with a yawn."Which means we should get some sleep, so we can get an early start."

Rebecca closed the book, her gaze lowering as her fingers toyed with her braid nervously.Ardeth nodded to the others as they headed off to their respective tents, his gaze turning to his wife as she continued to study the spine of the book as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.He took it from her gently, tucking it into her bag as her gaze flew to his.

"I'm not tired yet."She said quickly, her stomach dancing with nerves as he sat behind her.

"Neither am I."He replied, making Rebecca blush as she realized what he'd meant.

They sat in companionable silence for a while.Rebecca looked back over her shoulder when the silence continued, catching the expression of fatigue on his face.

"Liar."She said softly, turning to face him."You are tired."

"It has been a long day."He admitted, his voice weary.

Rebecca reached out tentatively, taking his hand as she rose.She led him to their tent, helping him to disrobe, motioning him to lie down as she removed her clothing.She lay down beside him, turning onto her side to face him.He turned to her, laying his head against her chest as his breathing lengthened into sleep.She didn't know where this sudden need to comfort him had come from, and she lay awake for a long time wondering how she could ever leave him again, but also wondering how she could ever stay.

Ardeth woke that morning, having never rested better.He was pleasantly surprised to find her still there; sleeping beside him sprawled on her stomach, her head pillowed on her arm.He ran his hand down her back, feeling the smoothness of her skin, the strength beneath.She had changed somewhat in the three years she'd been away.She'd lost some of her softness, gained in strength.He knew from Rick that Evy had trained her to swordfight, and Rick had taught her to use her fists.He bet she was a force to be reckoned with in a fight, and he grinned at the thought of whoever may dare to cross her.

His hand ventured below the thin blanket that covered her from the waist down.He remembered she did not care to be awakened in the morning, perhaps she would respond better to some persuasion…

Rebecca's eyes snapped open as his hand skimmed over her backside.She reached back, swatting at his hand in irritation, turning away as he continued in his endeavors.Undeterred, he tugged at the blanket, breaking into laughter as she clutched at it.A tug of war ensued, ending when Rebecca let go abruptly, sending him tumbling back from the momentum.

"I was sleeping."She muttered, raising herself up on her elbows to scowl at him.

"My apologies."Ardeth replied, his grin showing he meant not a word as he tossed the blanket back at her.

Rebecca caught it, shaking it out and draping it over herself, conscious of the fact that he had not seen her unclothed in daylight.His hand closed around her ankle, and she yelped as he began to pull her toward him, his intentions clear on his face.

"Did I tell you I don't like mornings?"She asked, breathless as he stretched out atop her.

"I can convince you otherwise."He promised, settling his weight upon her, running his hands up her sides.

"This isn't the answer you know."She protested, gasping as he pinned her hands to the ground over her head.

"That would depend upon the question, would it not?"He teased, bending his head to taste her lips.

As they became one, Rebecca no longer knew if there was a question.But she knew that she could get used to mornings that began like this…

Later that day, Rebecca sighed with frustration as her search of the room revealed nothing.She'd spent two hours in the small chamber, and had come up empty handed.She poked her head out into the hallway, her expression inquiring as Alex approached.

"Nothing."He said with a shrug."We're making mom take a break.Do you want to come with?"

"No, I want to check another spot."She said, dusting her hands off on her pants."Where did your mother say that Ank-su-namun's room was?"

Alex pointed, and Rebecca headed in that direction.She wanted to check one more room before quitting for the day.She walked forward, holding her torch aloft as she stepped into the room Alex had indicated.It was large, and traces of the murals that had been painted on the walls gleamed faintly in the torchlight.She stepped forward, freezing as the scene changed before her eyes.Instead of dust and crumbling walls, she now saw every thing, as it might have appeared when the city had been occupied.She could see a bed, and a body lay upon it with its arms folded across its chest.As she stepped closer she could make out the ceremonial dress, the jewelry that draped the arms.She reached out to push aside the sheer curtain that hung around the bed, a gasp escaping her lips as recognition hit.Though she had not seen her in person, she had seen enough drawings to know who it was.

"Ank-su-namun."She whispered.

She heard voices in the hall, and she turned as men entered the room.She could see by the marking on their faces that they were Medjai.They stopped before the bed, looking through Rebecca as they discussed the burial of the body, and the search for the High Priest Imhotep.She watched one go to the wall, and touch his hand to one of the murals.The wall began to swing open, and Rebecca stepped forward, eager to see what was behind.

"Rebecca?Can you hear me?"Jonathan asked, waving his hand in front of her face."Is anybody home?"

Rebecca jerked as if she'd been slapped, her knees buckling.Jonathan caught her before she could hit the floor, lowering her to a sitting position as he rubbed her hands between his gently.He took the torch from her numb fingers, looking into her eyes with concern.She blinked up at him, her expression showing more awareness of her surroundings as Ardeth walked into the room.

"What has happened?"Ardeth asked, kneeling beside Rebecca.

He put his hand on her shoulder, using the other to raise her chin so he could look at her.She was pale, and a slight shudder shook her body as he slid an arm around her to help her rise.She looked around wildly, her gaze taking in the fact that the room was back in its present state.

"I saw her.Laying on a bed, there."Rebecca said, pointing to where she'd seen it in her vision."They were taking her to the burial ceremony.I saw Medjai; they came in to take her away.One of them went through that wall."

She broke free of Ardeth's hold, rushing to the wall.She began to run her hands over it, seeking the place the man had touched.She found nothing, no raised bit of stone, and no handle. She cursed the fact that time had erased the brightness of the murals.There had been a swirl, and he had pressed the center.

"I need my tools.I need to clean this wall.Something's behind it, I know it."She babbled, a tinge of hysteria in her voice.

Ardeth nodded at Jonathan, who went to get the tools.He took Rebecca's shoulders in his hands, forcing her to stand still.

"Take a breath.Relax."He cautioned, still concerned by the pallor on her face."The wall will not go anywhere."

"IT was the most amazing thing I ever saw."She told him, beginning to calm as his hands rubbed up and down her arms.

She stepped forward, bringing herself into his arms.

"IT was also frightening."She murmured, burying her face against his shoulder as he held her close."What does it mean?"


	5. Hidden Chamber

I still own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns

I still own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.

Hidden Chamber 

Rebecca held one brush between her teeth, one in her hand and a torch in the other hand as she leaned forward to examine the paintings she'd uncovered.Evy reached over, taking the brush from Rebecca's mouth and dropping it into the toolkit so Rebecca could speak.

"I haven't seen anything like what I saw in the vision."Rebecca said with frustration, rubbing her hand over her face tiredly, forgetting about the brush that left a streak of dust over her cheek.

"It's almost midnight."Evy pointed out."Maybe we should quit.Look at it tomorrow, with eyes that aren't quite as tired."

"But we're close.I can feel it.It's right here!"Rebecca said, striking her fist against the wall.

A rumble shook the ground, knocking both women to the floor.The wall began to swing outward, and both women scrambled back as a rush of air exited, blowing their hair back wildly.Rebecca raised the torch she still held, scrambling to Evy's side.

"Are you alright?"She asked, helping her friend to stand.

"That's going to leave a mark."Evy remarked, rubbing her backside."Alex, go get your father."

"You bet."Alex replied, wide eyed.

Rebecca stepped forward, sticking the torch through the open doorway.The light revealed a small chamber, bare but for a small table set in the exact center.Rebecca entered slowly, her eyes scanning for any signs of ancient booby traps waiting to spring.Evy followed as Rebecca approached the table, the light revealing a chest sitting atop it.

"Don't touch that."Rick said sharply from the doorway."Read the inscription first.I don't care to outrun the Nile again."

Rebecca still clutched the brush in her hand.She brushed a thick layer of dust off the chest, leaning down to read what it said.

"Only a Medjai can open this.Anyone else faces death."Rebecca read, raising her gaze to where Rick and Ardeth stood."I guess that means one of you."

Rick glanced at Ardeth, nodding slightly.Ardeth stepped forward, looking down at the chest suspiciously.It appeared harmless, though that did not always mean anything. He laid his hand atop it, jerking back with surprise when the lid popped open a crack, letting out a hiss of air.

"That was easy."Rick said, tension evident in his voice.

"Too easy."Alex added, unconsciously stepping closer to his father.

Ardeth raised the lid the rest of the way.Rebecca let out a gasp as she saw what was revealed.It was the key.

"Hey, that's looks like the one I found!"Jonathan exclaimed, hastily correcting himself when Rick shot him an amused glance."The one Rick found, I mean."

"I guess it would have been foolish to hide them together."Rebecca said, when a further search of the chest turned up nothing.

"I say we call it a day."Rick said, his eye on Evy's tired face."Start again in the morning."

Rebecca nodded as Ardeth handed the key to her. She wrapped it in a cloth, hiding it in the inner pocket of her jacket.His smile when their eyes met took her breath away, and she was unable to move for a moment as the others filed out.He raised his hand to her face, wiping at a smudge on her cheek with his thumb.

"You have been playing in the dirt again."He teased, taking her arm and leading her towards the doorway.

"I didn't have time to bathe."She sot back, tugging her arm free as they ducked through the narrow opening that led to outside.

A cool breeze blew across her face.The sun had set hours ago, and the temperature had lowered accordingly.Rebecca raised her face to it, welcoming the cooling effect after having spent the cooped up inside the building.

"Well, if that is all that it is."Ardeth said, sweeping her up in his arms as he turned toward the river.

"Don't you dare!Ardeth!"Her cry was choked off as the river closed over her head.He'd thrown her in!

A man watched from a distance, a spyglass raised to his eye.He saw them come out, saw the play between them.He lowered the glass, satisfied by what he saw.

"She is the key."He said."She is the way to the books, and the weapon to use against the Medjai warrior.Once I have her, he will give me what I want." 

"The books?"Another man asked, from his position behind him.

"With the books, I can bring about the end of the Medjai.Once I raise our Lord Imhotep, he will bring about a new order.One that I will be in charge of."

He turned, and you could see the marks on his face.The same that Ardeth Bey wore, yet different.Altered, like they'd been erased…leaving behind a faint marred smudge.


	6. The search continues

I still own nothing from the Mummy or the Mummy Returns

I still own nothing from the Mummy or the Mummy Returns.When I win the lottery, I will buy it all!

The Search Continues 

"What are you doing?"Rick asked, his voice filled with amusement.

Rebecca was stretched out on the cold stone floor, peering at what appeared to be a blank, dead-end wall.She was back in the chamber they'd found the key in, searching for more clues.

"I feel a draft.It has to be coming from somewhere.Don't you feel it?Look at your torch."She answered, not even looking up at him.

He looked at his torch.The flame was moving erratically, as if disturbed by a breeze.As he stepped forward he could feel it ruffle his hair.

"You think there's something behind that wall."He said, moving forward to give her more light.

"I think there's another door.I was looking for a gap."

"How about a keyhole?"Rick asked casually.  
"That would be helpful."Rebecca said sarcastically."But I doubt the Medjai would make it that easy, Rick."

"Oh, well then.I guess this star pattern is just for looks then."He said, grinning when she turned to look at him with disbelief.

Rebecca looked where he was pointing, irritation crossing her face when she realized her was right.It was a keyhole, hidden in plain sight.She scowled as she rose, dusting of a layer of grime that she'd picked up off the floor.

"I can't believe I've been crawling around on the floor looking for a gap when there was a keyhole there the whole time!"she ranted, looking up when Jonathan walked in.

"You're filthy!What've you been doing, rolling around in the dirt?"Jonathan asked, disgust clear in his voice.

Rick burst into laughter as Rebecca turned away in a huff.Jonathan looked at him in confusion, wondering what he'd said as Rebecca took the key out of her pocket, unwrapping it and pressing the button Evy had shown her on the side.It sprang open, forming the star shape that fit perfectly into the spot on the wall.She turned it slowly, hearing the ancient lock release.The wall began to open, swinging inward until it came to rest against the corridor wall. 

"We're not going in there, are we?"Jonathan protested.

Ardeth walked in just as his wife was about to take a step forward into the corridor.He ran forward quickly, grabbing her arm and yanking her back, fury on his face.

"Have lost what sense Allah has given you?"He demanded, shaking her lightly."If the chest was marked for a Medjai, then the key may open a doorway that may very well be marked the same.Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Let go of me!"Rebecca snapped, shaken by the anger in his eyes.She stepped back, rubbing her arms where he had gripped her.She did not hear the worry that the anger covered."I'm sorry.I wasn't thinking."

"Do not be so thoughtless again."Ardeth ordered, taking the torch Rick held out to him as the men faced the doorway.

For once Rebecca held back, letting the others go first.She had been startled by his anger.Jonathan patted her arm as he hung back with her, understanding unexpectedly written on his face.

"Don't let it worry you, old mum."He said affectionately, giving her shoulders a squeeze."You scared him."

"I scared him?"

"You should have seen his face when he walked in and saw what you were about to do.You spooked him."Jonathan said, letting her go ahead of him into the corridor."He wasn't thinking about your feelings at that point.He was thinking of protecting you."

Rebecca stopped, sending Jonathan a sideways glance.

"How did you get so smart?"She asked.

"I live with Rick and Evy, remember?The first time we met up with Imhotep he locked her in her room to keep her safe.Made her pretty mad, if I remember correctly.Not that it helped, Imhotep got in anyway.But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"I love you Jonathan."She said fiercely, surprising him with a hard embrace."In my heart, you're my brother.You know that."

"I know."He replied, patting her back awkwardly."Now let go, before Ardeth comes back and beats me senseless for touching you."

"He wouldn't!"Rebecca protested as they continued to walk forward.

"You wanna bet?He wants to kill me for talking to you sometimes."Jonathan joked.

Up ahead Ardeth and Rick halted, waiting for the others to catch up.They stood before a doorway.Rick held the torch up so Evy could read the text on the wall.Using her hand to clear the dust, Evy spoke aloud.

"The basic translation is that the books are within.Only a Medjai can remove them."

"Can't we just leave them in there?"Jonathan asked, leaving Rebecca to linger in the corridor as he stepped forward."If only a Medjai can take them out, no bad guys should be able to get in."

Rebecca, about to step forward, was suddenly seized from behind.An arm twisted about her neck, and a hand clamped down over her mouth.

"Works for me."Rick said, turning to Ardeth."What do you think of that idea?"

"I think you should come up with a new plan."A voice said, making everyone's head turn.

He stepped forward, showing that he held a knife at Rebecca's throat.Ardeth stepped forward, his hand going to the sword at his side.

"Molnar."He growled, hatred making his voice hard."Release her, now."

Rebecca's gasp as the point of the knife broke skin made his heart stop.He halted, his eyes narrowing at Molnar's laughter.

"I see you understand me now."Molnar said, easing the pressure of the knife."Now, Ardeth Bey.Get me my books."

Rick began to ease his way to the side, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"If you move again, Mr. O'Connell, I will order my man to shoot your son."

Alex froze as a rifle was leveled at his head.He looked over at his parents, seeing the impotent rage on his father's face, the fear on his mother's.

"Don't do it!"Rebecca said, crying out when Molnar jerked back on her hair, cutting off her voice.

He dug in her pocket, his fingers closing over the key.He tossed it to Ardeth, who caught it in reflex.

He could see how these men had gotten past.They dressed as Medjai, for they had once been part of the tribe.Molnar's greed for power had gathered a following, and an uprising, quickly put down, had taken place.They had been cast out, after the mark of the Medjai they wore on their faces had been marred, marking them as outcasts.

"You can see there is no choice."Molnar continued, his voice soft as he released his hold on Rebecca's hair, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek."You would not want me to kill your wife, would you?"

Rebecca's eyes closed at the anguish that crossed Ardeth's face.She would willingly die if it meant preventing the awakening of Imhotep.She silently willed Ardeth not to surrender.She opened her eyes to see him turn, and insert the key into the lock.

"No."She whispered."It's not worth it."

"I cannot let you die."Ardeth replied, turning the key.

The door ground its way open, and Ardeth disappeared through the opening.Molnar motioned his men forward, a look of expectation on his face as Ardeth emerged, two cloth wrapped bundles in his arms.Molnar gestured for him to head down the corridor, back the way they had come.He heard Rebecca's cry of pain as she was shoved forward, only the sword pressing into his back prevented him reaching for his own.

They emerged into the desert, where one of Molnar's men took the bundles from his arms, unwrapping them to reveal the books they had sought.

"We will take the woman with us, to ensure your future cooperation."Molnar said, an evil smile upon his face."We will also take the boy."

"No!"Evy cried, lunging forward.Only Rick pushing her behind him prevented the blow.He took it instead, falling to his knees as Alex was dragged to stand beside Rebecca.Rebecca swung with her free arm, connecting with her captor's jaw and freeing herself as she swung a kick at the man that held Alex.

"Run!"She told him, yanking the sword free from the fallen man's side."Run, Alex!"

He did as he was told, shooting off quickly as Jonathan rushed Evy off.Rick came up swinging, taking out one man as Ardeth swung his sword at another.The sudden thunder of hooves pounding announced the approach of the Medjai set to guard the city.Rebecca looked around wildly for Molnar, knowing the books had to be regained.She saw him running after Alex, a book beneath each arm.She ran after him, determined not to lose sight of him.

Ardeth and Rick made short work of the remaining men.Stopping to catch his breath, Ardeth looked around wildly for Rebecca.Rick saw Alex running towards them full speed.He caught him, holding him tightly as he babbled out what he'd seen.

"He's got Aunt Becky, she fought, but he had more men hidden.She told me to run, and when I looked back they had her!"

Evy rushed over to hug her son, Jonathan pointing at the group of horses disappearing over the crest of a dune.A group of Medjai followed close behind.Ardeth leapt onto the back of his own horse, racing of in pursuit of his wife.

He returned an hour later, empty handed.


	7. The Race

I still own nothing

I still own nothing.Except Rebecca, and Molnar.

The Race

"This will be the first place they'll look."Rebecca said with a derisive laugh. "My 13 year old nephew could find this place."

They stood on the crest of a dune, a spread of sand before them.To the untrained eye there was nothing, but if you knew where to look you could see signs that told you where you were.

Hamunaptra.

"How do you plan to raise Imhotep without his body?" Rebecca inquired, her voice revealing how little she thought of their mission.

"What makes you think we have not already found it?"Molnar replied, grinning evilly.

Rebecca shuddered inwardly.She prayed that he lied.She also prayed he did not find the entrance, and the lever to raise the city from the sands.She squared her shoulders, resolving to do all she could to delay. She was confident that Medjai warriors already surrounded the city.She knew Ardeth knew where they were headed.She just hoped that Molnar's knowledge of the ritual was limited enough to slow it down.

===========================================================

Ardeth reined in his horse, gazing down from the cliff top as the city rose from the sands.His gaze searched for, and found, the woman he had ridden so hard to find.Rick rode up behind him, Evy, Alex and Jonathan not far behind.

"They're raising the city!"Alex cried, pointing at the ruins."How did they figure out how to do that?"

"Because Molnar was once one of us."Ardeth said, turning his horse to follow the trail down around the cliff."He was next in line to take my place were I to die."

"What happened?"Evy asked, checking over her shoulder to ensure her husband and son followed.

"He decided he wanted my place earlier than I was ready for."Ardeth replied his voice hard."He had gathered a following, and tried to begin an uprising.He did not know that I was ready for him."

"I'm surprised he's still alive."Jonathan commented.

"I spared him on the condition that he leave, and never return.The markings on his face were changed to reflect his unwelcome status."Ardeth continued."He was told never to return, or his life would be forfeit."

"His life is forfeit no matter what, I'd say."Jonathan said darkly.

"Yes, it is."Ardeth agreed.

Evy silently seconded that statement. 

===========================================================

Rebecca's heart sank as the city rose out of the sand before them.Molnar had known exactly where to go, as if he'd been there before.She turned her head, eyeing the man who held the books with a narrowed gaze.If she could take him down, take the books and run, she could hide them, maybe long enough to give the others time to arrive.

She turned her gaze back to Molnar as his hand clamped around her wrist, dragging her through the doorway…

…and out of Ardeth's view.

"We must hurry."Ardeth said, urging his horse forward.

"We need to get there before the ritual is completed."Evy said, her voice worried."I do not want to see Imhotep again."

"You're telling me."Rick muttered, his expression fierce.

"Don't worry, Alex."Jonathan said, sitting up straighter in the saddle."We've done this before.It should be a piece of cake."

Rick stared at Jonathan with disbelief.He'd been on the receiving end of Imhotep's rage before, and he knew it would not be a 'piece of cake.'He turned his attention to his riding as they raced across the sand to the City of the Dead, racing against time to halt the ritual that could bring about the next apocalypse.

Rebecca stood at the top of the stairwell, looking down at the familiar chamber.She'd been here three years before, searching for the history of Hamunaptra.She'd found her own instead, and was nearly sacrificed in an attempt to resurrect Seti I.The great pharaoh had intervened, his spirit attacking those who threatened the descendant of his offspring, and the reincarnation of another.They'd been led out by the same spirit, and given all the treasure they could carry.Rebecca had walked away with bruises, scrolls, and a husband.She could only hope that she'd walk out with as much this time around.

Molnar shoved her forward as his men formed a ring around the altar.Another man set objects on the altar:canopic jars, a dagger, and candles.Rebecca stumbled forward, using the momentum to careen into the man that held the books.They both fell over in a tangle of limbs, the books sliding over the floor.Rebecca freed herself quickly, rolling to her feet with the Book of the Dead in her arms.She bolted for the hidden stairwell she had found three years before, running down it blindly in the dark.She could remember it's twists and turns, and she made it to the bottom without mishap.She could hear the men shouting as they followed, she used her small lead to her advantage as she felt her way around the sarcophagi that were scattered throughout the room. She quickly slid the book beneath the lid of one, settling it back into place quietly before making her way to where Seti's tomb used to be.Though it had vanished last time she'd been there, she knew there were pillars to hide behind.If she were lucky they would think she'd run down the corridor.

She held her breath as the men reached the bottom of the stairs.Their torches lit the chamber, and Molnar's gaze swept the room.One of the men pointed down the corridor, and they headed that way.Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief as they disappeared from view.She quickly made her way up the stairs, looking around cautiously before running for the stairs that led to the way out, scooping up the Book of Amun Ra as she did so.

Ardeth jumped off his horse, running for the entrance to the city as Rebecca came racing out, the gold book clutched in her arms.He met her halfway, his arms going around her as she babbled out what had occurred.His men rode up as she finished, and he pushed her toward Evy as Rick joined him, ready for a fight.

"The Book of the Dead is still in the city?"Evy asked, her voice concerned as she slid her arm about her friend's shoulders.

"In one of the sarcophagi.I don't know which one, it was dark."

"If you don't know which one it's in, then neither do they."Jonathan reassured her, patting her shoulder awkwardly as he joined Ardeth and Rick.

"Let's go."Rick said with a jerk of his head, dropping a quick kiss on Evy's mouth before heading into the city.

Evy and Rebecca looked at each other as the men filed in, followed by an army of Medjai.

"They don't think we're sitting out here while they go in to stop Molnar, do they?"Evy asked, her shoulders squaring as Alex looked at his mother with alarm.

"I'm going back for the book."Rebecca said with determination."Molnar said they'd found Imhotep's body.It must be nearby."

"Give me the book, Aunt Becky."Alex suggested, his hand held out."While you're looking for the Book of the Dead, I can see if there's something in here that can counteract the Hom-Dai."

"Good idea."Evy agreed."You stay out here, where you won't get hurt."

"Unless I find something."Alex corrected."I'll find a place to hide out so I can read."

Rebecca followed Evy into the city.


	8. Battle

Disclaimer: Same old, same old

Disclaimer:Same old, same old.

Battle

Rebecca came to a halt as Evy stopped abruptly before her.Evy held up a hand for silence, tilting her head towards the sounds coming from the room ahead of them.The unmistakable sound of metal against metal announced that there was a fight going on.Evy pulled her sai weapons from her belt, as Rebecca bent and picked up a sword that was lying on the ground, next to the hand of a dead man.She smiled bravely as Evy looked back over her shoulder at her.

"You be careful."Rebecca cautioned.

"You too."Evy said, then ducked into the chamber.

Rebecca followed quickly, her gaze widening at the carnage they encountered.Bodies were strewn everywhere, blood spattered the blades of those still standing.Her gaze searched for Ardeth as she and Evy made their way to the stairwell, but she could not make him out in the melee.She looked back over her shoulder, whipping around quickly as she saw the man rushing her.Her sword met his with a clang, twisting to deflect the blow he'd intended for her head into the stone wall, sending a shower of sparks showering down upon them.His gaze widened in surprise, he'd obviously expected a lower level of resistance.Their swordplay lasted several minutes before she managed to land a blow against his arm, causing him to lose his grip on his sword.He fell to his knees, and Rebecca brought the hilt of her sword down on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

She turned back to Evy, surprised to see that her friend was already at the stairway that led down to where she'd hidden the Book of the Dead.Rebecca followed quickly, rushing as she saw Molnar come up behind Evy, grabbing her friend around the throat as he held a dagger to her neck.Evy swung back hard, digging the blade of the sai she held into his thigh.He screamed, releasing his hold as Evy swung back with her foot, landing a hard kick against the same leg, sending him tumbling down the stairs.He lay at the bottom motionless as Rebecca and Evy stared down at him, debating whether he was still alive or not.As they looked, Jonathan came up beside the fallen man, holding his torch above him as he gazed at the still form.

"He looks dead."Jonathan called up, his face streaked with dirt and blood.

The women came down the stairs, Rebecca stepping over Molnar's body carefully while Evy gave him a good kick in the ribs.He did not respond to the blow, making Jonathan nod with satisfaction.

"Let's find that book."He said, turning to face the sarcophagi.

They didn't find it until the fifth one had been opened.Rebecca lifted the book reverently, turning to Evy with a grin.

"It's still locked."

"Ardeth still has the key."Evy reminded her."Which is probably a good thing."

"Let's burn the damn thing."Jonathan suggested, holding his torch towards the book.

He cried out as Molnar brought his sword down on his arm.Jonathan fell to his knees, the torch falling from his hand as his other came up to clutch at his arm, trying to staunch the flow of blood.Evy stepped forward with a snarl, her weapons gripped tightly.She paused when Molnar jerked Jonathan's head back, holding the sword to his throat.

"Give it to me."Molnar ordered, holding out a hand."Come, Rebecca.Get behind me."

Rebecca looked at Evy, nodding as she stepped past.Molnar abandoned Jonathan as a hostage, shoving Rebecca as he took the book from her hands.Evy stood poised; ready to act the moment Molnar turned his back.Rebecca acted sooner.She took the pistol she had hidden in her boot, bringing it up against his side as he turned toward her.

"Drop your sword."She ordered softly, her expression fierce."I will kill you if you don't."

"That a girl, Rebecca."Jonathan said, his face pale as he staggered to his feet."Put the bloody bugger out of his misery."

Molnar shook with fury.He could not believe this slip of a girl had bested him yet again.His gaze rose as Evy raised her weapons in readiness.Two women had halted his moment of glory.He could hear the sounds of battle diminishing, and he knew his men were also facing defeat.He dropped his sword, releasing the book as Evy pulled it from his hands.

Ardeth strode into the room, his gaze widening with surprise when he saw Rebecca holding a gun on Molnar.He shook his head in wonder, knowing that it would be a long time before she stopped surprising him with her actions.He saw Jonathan was injured, and he jerked his head toward two of his men; they each provided support to the man as Evy led him to the stairway, eager to get him aboveground so she could treat his wounds.More men formed a ring around Molnar, and Rebecca relaxed her stance, lowering her gun and taking the book from Evy as she passed by.She stepped back, her gaze going to Ardeth as he stepped forward.

"You should go."He cautioned, bringing her hand up to his lips."You do not want to see what is to be done."

Rebecca knew what was to be done.Molnar was going to be executed.As the leader of the Medjai, Ardeth must perform this task.Not only had Molnar broken the sacred laws of the Medjai, he had taken the wife of their leader.As Ardeth's wife, she knew that the right to witness was hers.

"I will remain."Rebecca replied, squeezing Ardeth's hand as she stepped back.

Ardeth met her gaze.He could see that she knew that staying solidified her role as his wife.He could see that she knew her actions were letting the men know that she intended to stay by his side.He dropped her hand, straightening as he turned to perform the task at hand.

"You dishonor our people with your very existence."Ardeth said, his voice cold as he circled Molnar."You dishonor me when you steal my wife.For that alone I would kill you.Both actions have sealed your fate."

"You do not think I acted alone, do you?"Molnar asked, his tone mocking as he met Ardeth's stare."You may kill me, but this is not over.Your 'wife' is not yet safe."

Ardeth could hear the truth in the words that Molnar spoke.He raised his sword, preparing to end Molnar's life.

"You can cleanse your soul by telling what you know."Ardeth stated.He did not offer to spare his life, for he knew a dying man would promise anything to live, true or not.

"I would not make it so easy."Molnar spat.

Rebecca did not wince as Ardeth swung, severing the head from the body in one clean stroke.She did not waver as the head rolled to lie at her feet.She clutched the book in her arms, staring at the face of her captor as Ardeth moved forward.The men around him moved to remove the body, preparing to give it the traitor's burial it deserved.Ardeth gazed down at Rebecca, a feeling of pride rising in his chest.She had done well, and had fulfilled her first duty as his bride.

"Come."He said, extending his hand to her."Let us leave this place."

As they exited the city a man watched, waiting.It was the same man that had watched Rebecca in London.His face did not show expression as he saw that the Medjai had destroyed his first attempt at raising his Prince.He pulled back the cover from his head, revealing a face Rick would recognize in a heartbeat.

Beni.


	9. Recover

Rebecca knelt beside Jonathan, her expression concerned when she saw how pale his face had become

I own nothing except for what comes out of my own head.If it looks like it belongs to The Mummy, or The Mummy Returns, then it probably does.=)

Recovery 

Rebecca knelt beside Jonathan, her expression concerned when she saw how pale his face had become.His arm was wrapped in bandages, and Evy was in the process of cleaning the dried blood from his skin.Rebecca laid her hand against his cheek, smiling when he opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?"She asked, stroking his cheek gently.

"How do I look?"He asked.

"Bloody awful."She replied honestly, sitting back on her feet so that Evy could finish her work.

"Then that's how I'm feeling."Jonathan told her, wincing as Evy began to clean the injured arm."Careful, old mum.Unless you have whisky to dull the pain?"

"I'll get it for you."Rebecca promised.

She rose, and went searching for Jonathan's pack.She found it amidst the jumble of things that were to become their camp for the night.Jonathan was too weak to travel, and the decision to rest for the night had been greeted by all with relief.They'd ridden a safe distance from Hamunaptra, though, to an oasis that the Medjai knew of.No one had wanted to spend the night in the City of the Dead after all that had just occurred.

Rebecca closed her hand around the neck of the bottle, pulling it from Jonathan's pack as she rose, turning back to where he lay propped up by Rick and Evy's packs.Alex hovered nearby; the Book of Amon-Ra tucked under his arm securely.There had not been time to find out if he'd found anything; the first concern had been for Jonathan.A hand on her arm made her pause, and she turned to find Ardeth standing beside her.She smiled up at him, but he could see the fatigue and tension in her eyes.

"We are setting up the camp."He told her, bringing up a hand to touch her shoulder."When you are ready, I will treat your wound."

"I don't have a-" her words trailed off as he drew his hand back from her shoulder.There was blood on his hand.

"I need to take this to Jonathan."She said, holding the bottle aloft."He's hurt worse than I am, so--"

Ardeth caught her as she slumped forward.The bottle fell to the sand with a thud as it slipped from her limp fingers.Her head lolled back, and he could see that her eyes had closed.Now that the adrenaline rush was over, and she'd slowed down enough to feel the pain, her body had given over to rest.He lifted her in his arms as Rick approached in concern.

"What happened?"

"I think that the day has caught up with her."Ardeth said with a smile down at his unconscious wife."She was bringing this to Jonathan."

His foot nudged the bottle.Rick bent and picked it up with a laugh.

"Medicine?"

"I believe that was the intention."Ardeth said, turning to take his wife to their tent.

=-=================-==========-=============-=============-===

Rebecca tossed and turned; her sleep haunted by the memories of what had gone on in Hamunaptra.Ardeth crouched down next to her, reaching out a hand to feel her forehead.Her skin was cool, and she seemed to settle at his touch.He removed his hand, moving to the doorway to speak with his men.

"There is still danger." He said, his voice fierce as he stepped outside."Molnar specifically said that there was another threat to my wife.She must be guarded."

"We could journey to our people."One suggested."There is no better place to protect her, and the O'Connell family.While we are there, you could officially present your chosen."

Ardeth considered those words, finally nodding his agreement.

"I will speak to our brother."He said, meaning Rick."If he agrees, and his wife's brother is well enough to travel, we can leave tomorrow."

He stepped back into his tent, watching as the men stationed themselves close enough to keep an eye out, but far enough away to ensure privacy.He turned back to find Rebecca awake, staring up at him with eyes shadowed by fatigue.

"You should be sleeping."Ardeth said, his tone gentle as he went to her side.

"I've slept enough, for now."She replied, pulling herself to a sitting position, wincing at the pain in her shoulder.

"The cut was not deep."He assured her, seeing her gaze go to her wound."You slept through the cleaning."

"That's probably a good thing."Rebecca said with a shaky smile."What did he mean?"

"Who?"He asked, handing her a cup of water before turning to prepare food.

"The one who said I needed to be presented as your chosen."

Ardeth set a plate before her.She looked down, her attention snared by a slice of fruit.She sighed at she bit in; she hadn't realized she'd been hungry till this moment.She looked back up at Ardeth, awaiting his reply.

"The dance we shared bound us together as husband and wife in the eyes of those who watched."He told her, pleased to see some color returning to her face."There is a joining ceremony that is done before our people."

Rebecca chewed slowly, trying to ignore the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach.She'd committed herself to staying when she'd remained to witness the execution of Molnar.She had remained to show her support of Ardeth, and to show she would not back down in the face of his responsibilities.

"How many people?"

"All of them.Thousands."He replied, grinning when the color drained from her face again."Does that idea frighten you?"

"Maybe.That's a lot of people."She said, twisting her hands nervously.

He knelt, taking both her hands in his and bringing them to his lips.

"You fight as bravely as any of my men, yet the idea of standing before my people to become my wife scares you."He teased.

"I haven't convinced myself that I'm good enough for you yet."Rebecca admitted, her gaze locking with his."What will they think of me?"

"They will love you as much as I do."He promised, bending down to kiss her."I promise.Now eat.You need to regain your strength."

====----====----====----====----====----====----====----====----====----====

Rebecca didn't care what Ardeth thought.She knew they were going to hate her.How could his people accept someone that came from world as different as theirs?She rode beside Evy silently, chewing her lip as she contemplated what was to come.Evy glanced over, reaching out a hand to pat Rebecca's hand when she saw the expression on her friend's face.

"Stop worrying."Evy said, her voice low so the others could not hear.

"That's easy for you to say."Rebecca answered."Rick didn't have family for you to impress.I have to impress an entire tribe."

"True."Evy chuckled, earning a glare for her show of amusement."You've already impressed the most important one of them all."

She indicated Ardeth with a wave of her hand.He rode at the head of the group, looking imposingly regal in his black robes, a cloth covering his face to protect it from blowing sand.Rebecca's expression softened at the sight of him, and Evy smiled knowingly.

"See.Just look at him when you get worried.Everything's going to work out fine."

Rebecca straightened, pulling her own covering back from her face.Evy was right.She was being silly.

"Remember how I always said I was going to live in Buckingham Palace?"She asked Evy with a grin.

"I'll say.It looks like you've fallen a bit short of the mark."Jonathan quipped.

Both women looked back.He was resting comfortably in a makeshift sled that was being pulled behind Rick's horse.His arm was in a sling, and he looked much better than he had the day before.

"What was that we used to call you, Princess Becky or some twaddle like that?"Jonathan continued."Way short of the mark."

"Watch it buddy.Injured or not, I'll come back there and shut you up."Rebecca threatened, though her tone showed she didn't mean a word of it.

Jonathan's expression brightened at the wordplay, and Rebecca slowed the pace of her mount so she could continue to chat with him.She kept him company until the procession halted.She looked up to see Ardeth looking back at her; she urged her horse forward until she was by his side.Her expression was inquiring as she looked at him, and he turned to point out the way before them.

"Our destination is over the next ridge."He told her, though nothing indicated there was anything but sand."I would like it if I entered the city with you by my side."

"Alright."Rebecca said as the butterflies started their dance again."Did you say it was a city?"

"You shall see."He said mysteriously, as they began to journey forward again.

======-------=======------========------======-------=======--------======------======----====


	10. Joining Ceremony

The view was astounding

Disclaimer: The Medjai City is mine, Rebecca's mine; Molnar was mine till I killed him.Anything else I make up along the way is mine.The characters from The Mummy and the Mummy returns are NOT mine.

Joining Ceremony 

The view was astounding.

Ardeth had reined in his horse, bringing the group to a halt.When they'd topped the ridge he'd indicated earlier, Rebecca had gasped at the sudden explosion of green.It was paradise.

"This looks like Ahm Shere!"Alex said excitedly, looking at his mother with wonder.

"It certainly does."Evy murmured, stunned.

Rick couldn't believe his eyes.Down below them was a forest of green.It looked very much like Ahm Shere, but without the aura of menace.You could hear and see life in this place.A river flowed through the center of it, disappearing into the ridge they stood upon.Set down below the ridges as it was, it was easy to see why one could not see it until it was stumbled upon.He had a feeling not many people stumbled upon it.

"Legend says that this place was carved out of the desert so that the people would have a refuge."Ardeth said, reaching over to take Rebecca's hand in his."A reward for our protection of the pharaohs, and their secrets."

"It's beautiful."Rebecca replied, lacing her fingers in his."How can you stand to come to Cairo when you have this?"

"Sometimes when you leave home you find something you did not know you were looking for."He said, squeezing her hand gently."If I had not come to Cairo, I would never have met you."

Rebecca smiled at him, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Sure you would have.We were fated, remember?If you hadn't found me, I probably would have been sent here."She teased."You probably would've woken up one morning to find me yelling at you from the other side of your tent."

"That is an interesting thought."He said thoughtfully, releasing her hand to begin the trek downward."Would you have been clothed?"

Her laughter echoed as the group resumed their journey.

=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====__

Later that day:

Ardeth bent, kissing Rebecca's forehead before dropping her hands and walking away, leaving her before the building she was to sleep in that night.Because she hadn't been presented before the people yet, they were not permitted to spend the night together.She walked into the house, rubbing her arms as the chill of the night breeze cooled her skin.

The city was a wonder.She'd had misconceptions that were totally blown away but what she had seen.The people did not live in tenets, but in homes.The city resembled Cairo to a point, but it was cleaner and safer.There had even been 'foreigners' other than her and the others.She'd been so surprised by the first one she'd seen that Ardeth had openly laughed at her, making her blush furiously.

"You are not the first foreigner to capture the heart of a Medjai."He told her."Do you see why I told you that you would be accepted here?"

"I didn't think."She said honestly."Were they presented as well?"

"No, not all."He replied."As their leader, certain things are required of me."

So because Ardeth had different expectations placed upon him, Rebecca was now alone in the cozy bedroom.She sighed as she lay upon the bed; it had felt like forever since she'd slept on a bed.Her eyes drifted shut, and she sank into a deep slumber.She did not awaken until the next morning; when a commotion in the living room brought her awake with a start.

"Who's there?"She called, her hands wrapping around the handle of the dagger she kept beneath her pillow.

"It's me."Evy replied, laughter in her voice."Get up sleepy head.You've got a big day ahead of you."

Rebecca groaned, flinging the covers back with a scowl as she rose, donning a robe and walking to the cloth-covered doorway.She pushed the curtain back, her gaze widening at the group of women assembled in the living area.

"Come on."Evy urged, grabbing Rebecca's hand and dragging her forward.

"I need to get dressed!"

"No you don't.Everything's covered.You just have to go along."

Half an hour later Rebecca was reclining in a hot spring bath, her eyes closed as she contemplated that this must be what heaven was like.

"I now have another reason to like mornings."She sighed, opening her eyes to find Evy grinning at her from the other side of the pool.

"What is the first reason?You've never liked mornings before."Evy said, liberally covering the sponge she held with scented soap.

"Did you like mornings before you started waking up with Rick?"

"I've always like mornings."Evy sighed."Then I learned to LOVE them."

Rebecca smothered a laugh as two women came into the room.She'd discovered that the women who'd come to the house with Evy were members of Ardeth's family.She'd met a cousin, an aunt, and a wizened old woman she'd discovered was his grandmother.She was developing a quick affection for the woman.Evy said it was because they were alike.Rebecca didn't believe that, Denari carried herself like a queen, and her eyes showed a quick wit and humor.She could see where Ardeth got his air of dignity, and his sense of humor.

"Are you not coming in?"Rebecca asked.She'd been learning their language ever since she'd left Ardeth the first time. 

Denari laughed, leaned over to whisper in Rebecca's ear.Rebecca flushed red to the roots of her hair.

"What did she tell you?"Evy asked, curiosity making her expression bright.

"The waters have been blessed to ensure a fertile wedding night."Rebecca replied, her expression embarrassed."She said she is no longer in need of the services a man can provide, and would not think of taking the power away from the woman who would soon produce her great-grandchildren."

"How come I'm in here?"

"She said it's because you're already with child."

"How did she know that?"Evy asked."We've told no one since we've arrived."

"She knows things."Alainah, Ardeth's cousin, said in halting English."She can see them in her mind.She knew you were coming."

Rebecca stared at her, surprise written on her face. 

"It seems everyone knew I was coming here but me."She said, her expression troubled."Did I choose this, Evy?"

"Ardeth once told me it is the journey that is written, not the destination."Evy replied, wrapping a towel about her as she stepped out of the water."She knew you were coming, but you chose to be here, and who to be with.Remember that."

=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====

She'd never been so nervous in her whole life.How was she expected to stand before thousands of people?She twisted her fingers together, pacing the room like a caged tiger.She had to walk from here to the temple, down the main street of the city, in a procession that wound through much of the town.She didn't mind that as much as the fact that people had been lining the streets since sundown in anticipation of the event.

There was a knock on the door, and she turned as Jonathan walked in.She smiled, for he looked quite uncomfortable in the ceremonial robes he'd been given to wear.Since she had no parents, she'd chosen him to walk with her to the temple, where he would present her to Ardeth.

"You look very handsome."She said, kissing his cheek.

"You look scared out of your mind."Jonathan replied, adjusting the strap on his sling."And very beautiful.What are the chances of me sneaking out of here so I can marry you myself?"

He looked down at her as she laughed.She didn't believe him, but she looked stunning.She wore a close-fitting sheath of white linen, over that was draped a robe of midnight blue with silver threads bordering the edging in a scrolling design.Silver threads were entwined in her hair, which was left loose, hanging to her waist in a riot of curls.When she moved the candlelight caught the threads in her hair, making it shimmer.When he hugged her he did so carefully, not wanting to mar her look.She smelled like a garden, and he gave an exaggerated sniff, drawing another laugh from her.

"Relax.This isn't as bad as facing down an army of mummies, believe me."He told her, tucking her arm in his as Alainah walked into the room.

"It is time."Alainah said, her accent making the words pretty."I will follow.Grandmother is already at the temple."

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca stepped out the door with Jonathan.She wanted to duck behind him when a cheer went up, but she maintained her poise, raising a hand to wave as a smile broke out on her face.Alainah nodded her approval.This one would do nicely.She'd had reservations about the woman Ardeth had fallen in love with, but she could see she was going to fit in well.

The procession did not take as long as Rebecca had thought it would.By the time they'd reached the temple she'd relaxed quite a bit.When she saw Rick and Evy standing at the entrance she had to blink to hold back tears.

Ardeth turned as the doors opened, his heart coming to a stuttering halt when he saw her framed in the doorway.She stood straight, her gaze never leaving his as she walked up the aisle with Jonathan. He wore the same color robe she did, woven with the same silver design.She and Jonathan came to a stop before him, Jonathan placed her hand in Ardeth's waiting one, bending down to kiss her cheek before stepping back.

She didn't understand all the words used in the ceremony, but at the end, when Ardeth placed the mark of the Medjai on her hand, and his family emblem on a chain around her neck, she knew they were bound together.He took both her hands in his as the priest said the final words that blessed the union, and brought them to his lips.

"My wife."He said softly, brushing away her tears with his thumbs as he cradled her face in his hands, bringing his lips down to hers for a kiss.

They walked together to the doors, which were thrown open as Ardeth drew her outside, where a cheer went up from the waiting people.His shouted words translated as such:

"This is my heart.I hope you grow to love her as I do."

He turned abruptly, swinging Rebecca up in a kiss that made Evy's eyes fill, and Alex scowl.

=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====_____=====


	11. So What Next?

A great feast followed the ceremony, and Rebecca was overwhelmed by the amount of people that came to greet her and Ardeth

The Mummy and The Mummy Returns own the majority of the characters in my story.=)

So, Now What?

A great feast followed the ceremony, and Rebecca was overwhelmed by the amount of people that came to greet her and Ardeth.She barely had time to sip her wine before Alainah approached, holding out her hand.

"Come, you must join us in the dance."Alainah ordered, a grin on her face.

There was no time to protest as her hand was grabbed, and she was pulled into the circle of women around the fire.Ardeth turned, a grin crossing his face when he saw that his cousin had pulled his wife into the dance.He wondered if she recognized the music.It was the same tune they had heard when they'd shared a dance together, the one where he had claimed her as his.His blood heated as he watched her body move.She had removed the blue robe, and the white dress showed every curve.The amulet he had given her was the only ornament she wore; none other was needed.

Rick smiled.Ardeth had forgotten that they'd been speaking.He cleared his throat, catching the Medjai leader's attention again.

"Do you think the danger Molnar talked about will follow us here?"

"The way to this city is guarded.Only those who are meant to be here are shown the way.When Molnar left, his right to be here was taken away, and the guides took away his path to the city."

"The guides?"

"Spirits."

"Oh."Rick said.He was not surprised."You'd better go dance with your wife, friend."

Ardeth turned.Rebecca was looking at him.She held out her hand, beckoning him forward as she looked at him with open invitation on her face.He walked to her, holding out his arms as she stepped into them, molding her body to his.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"He asked, his tone affectionate as she tipped back her head to look up at him.

"I am now."She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck as he bent to brush his lips over hers."I remember this song."

"As do I."He replied.

"Ardeth!"She protested with a laugh as he bent, sweeping her up into his arms."What are you doing?"

"Taking you home."He replied."I have this sudden urge to take my wife to bed."

He carried her to a doorway, ducking inside.The sudden quiet after the noise of the festivities was a relief as he carried her through to a bedroom, where he laid her down.He stepped back, his fingers going to the neck of his robe to undo the buttons there.

"Wait."Rebecca said softly, sitting up on the side of the bed."Let me."

She stood, placing her hands on his chest and running them up slowly, until she found the fastenings.She undid them slowly, sliding her hand into the opening to touch the firm muscles beneath.The robe dropped to the floor soundlessly as she leaned forward, following the path her fingers were taking with her lips.His eyes closed as her lips moved up the side of his throat, her hand moving below the waistband of his pants.

"I did not enjoy sleeping alone last night."Ardeth said, his voice hoarse as her hand moved over him lightly.

"Neither did I."Rebecca whispered, catching his earlobe in her teeth."You'll have to make it up to me."

His hands closed over her shoulders as their mouths met in a kiss that made the world spin.For this moment in time there were no dangers, no threats to the world.Her own dress was removed quickly before they lowered to the bed, bodies entwining, and joining, becoming one.Endearments were murmured, touches given freely.When he was buried inside her, his fingers entwined in hers, he raised himself up slightly so he could look down into her face.

"I love you."He said, kissing her tenderly as he started to move.

"I love you too."Rebecca gasped, meeting his movements as the rush took them over.

Ok.That's it for this segment.(Please don't kill me!)They still have to escort Rick, Evy, Alex and Jonathan back to Cairo, right?Speaking of Jonathan, shouldn't I set him up with a girlfriend, someone as fun and lovable as he is?Also, since Beni cannot touch them in the Medjai City, I have to take them where he can have a chance…

(Thank you for all your reviews.You've given me encouragement to keep going.Brit—I PROMISE to write more!)


End file.
